Ch1: The Bunny
by uninstaii
Summary: Ch1.


Once upon a time there was a nigga called Morese. He offered services with his body or exchanges of lewd images on a daily basis. But he wasn't satisfied. He wanted more. The repetition of the same customers that no longer contained the spark they once did had bored him immensely.

Rumours had conveniently begun to float around the red light district that he worked in, that there was a particular sex bunny whose services were unrivalled with, all across the region.

Morese was at first skeptical when he heard about this, but as the days went by, his patience was running thin. He was growing tireless of the routine that he took no enjoyment in, and was desperate to reignite the fiery passion he originally possessed for working in the adult industry. There was no stopping him once he begun to search for the sex bunny that continued to be the talk of the red light districts all across the land.

It took him roughly 2 weeks for Morese to find the sex bunny, as he ventured across the deserts and isolated cities in order to become, perhaps, one step closer to reigniting the passion he once had.

As he approached the door of the sex bunny's workplace, he couldn't stop but breathe heavily, to which he soon hyperventilated after. Was he ready for this ? Could this really be what he was looking for all these months, no, years ? He didn't know if he should. He didn't know if he could. But he would. He dared to press the buzzer.

Bzzzzt.

There was no response. Morese let out a sigh of relief. "Maybe he's not home right now. I'll just come back tomorrow," he thought. As he turned to leave, he paused.

This was not the Morese that he knew. The real Morese would not hesitate to prove he was the best hooker at the drop of a hat. He was the type of nigga who would suck dick for bus money then walk home just so people knew he was the best. He stared at the faded wooden door in front of him. He had come all this way to prove that he was the best hooker in the land and he was not going to back down now.

By this time, the rain had picked up and the sounds of the water hitting the ground became audible. Taking a deep breath, Morese rang the buzzer one more time.

Bzzzzzt. Nothing.

Bzzzzzt. Nothing.

Bzzzzzt. Nothing.

"Wow I guess he's really not here then," Morese thought. He let out another sigh. He felt relieved, yet disappointed. Still determined, he decided to return tomorrow.

He made it halfway down the stair before he heard the high pitched voice.

"Alright, I'm coming. Calm your tits."

Morese froze. He slowly turned his head around to face the door. It had not moved since he began to leave. The faded wood still sat there motionless. As he slowly walked up the stair they began to shake.

"Goddamn it. These knobs are still broken."

When Morese reached the top of the stairs, the door opened. Standing before him was a bunny girl. Her skin was a pale white that seemed to almost glow under the old street lights. Her hair looked pure and soft as freshly fallen snow. Her tall white ears rose from the top of her head like two towers. Around her small flat chest was a white towel.

Though she came up no higher than half his thigh, she was looking directly at Morese. He bright red eyes shone under the dim light. Off putting at first, yet they had a certain unexplainable charm. Morese felt that he was slowly getting sucked into her eyes the more he stared.

"So what do you want?" Her high pitched voice shook Morese from the trance.

"What?" He was taken back.

"I mean what do you want? Blowjob? Vaginal? Anal?" She repeated, sounding a bit annoyed by a lack of a decent response.

"Ummmm. I don't know." Morese did no know exactly how to respond.

"After spamming my buzzer this long, that's the best response you got? You trolling me mate?"

"Umm, I'm sorry. I'm looking for the sex bunny. You know the one that-"

"Yea you're looking at her big boy," she responded sharply cutting him off.

"Oh." Morese did not know how to respond. After all his searching, it seemed surreal that the rumored best hooker was standing right before him asking him to buy her. He could not believe that the little bunny girl was what everyone was talking about.

"Well since you're here, why don't you come in. Sound good big boy?"

"Y-y-yeah. Sure" Morese stammered, unable to respond with a better answer.

She turned around and was quickly swallowed by the pitch blackness. Thinking that there was no turning back at that point, Morese went down the rabbit hole and was also swallowed up by blackness.


End file.
